


Geminio Treat

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Butterered Rum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geminio Treat

He was late to the meeting, as usual. His commitments to the Dark Lord were not such that he could move about freely. If his presence was desired elsewhere, that was where he would be. Yule was coming and even the kitchen at Grimmauld Place was cosy, presided over as it was by Molly Weasley. He could smell meat pies in the oven and hear the bubble of treacle on the stovetop for some after-dinner confection.

Everyone was already seated, nursing steaming cups of creamy drink. There were crumbs of biscuits left at each seat. Iced shortbread, he thought.

Severus seated himself quietly near the door. He had the good fortune, or otherwise, of sitting next to Sirius himself. Soon the other man naturally found an excuse to stand and move slightly off. Shortly thereafter everyone turned laughing to some jest of Tonks'. Severus had been waiting for this opportunity to cast a quick _Geminio_ on Sirius' warm drink. He took the duplicate in his cold hands and sipped. No one would notice. It was hot buttered rum. He felt it flow through him, settling comfortably and comfortingly in his stomach. Even stolen, it was a distinct seasonal pleasure.


End file.
